Un rêve
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Mon premier Oneshot écrit pour un concours lancer par Kalas1209. Kai aime Tyson... Tyson aime quelq'un d'autre... un Ray qui va se mêler a tout ça et faire en sorte que la fin soit heureuse... Venez nombreux sur le site de Kalas!


Bonjour a tous !

Petit One-shot écrit pour un concours lancer par Kalas1209. Vous pourrez trouver le site sur mon profil ou sur le sien. allez-y, c'est génial!

**Un Rêve**

Le jeune garçon referma délicatement son journal intime. Il soupira. Son journal était bien le seul à connaître la vérité.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Regardant distraitement la pluie tomber, il aperçu quelqu'un debout, immobile, au milieu du jardin présent tout autour de la maison.

« - Mais… » - Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre et gueula :

« - Kai ! »

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris. Il fixa Tyson, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la pluie ? » – Cria le garçon à la casquette.

Le bleuté ne bougeait même pas. Il cherchait une excuse. Pensant avoir deviner, Tyson continua :

« - Tu vas quand même pas nous obliger a nous entraîner par ce temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ça – Répondit Kai, profitant de la question de l'autre.

- Quoi ????? – Répliqua Ty'

- Tu as très bien compris ! – Il prit un ton plus ferme cette fois. – Va chercher les autres. On commence l'entraînement tout de suite. »

Tyson grogna, ferma la fenêtre et Kai pu l'entendre se plaindre dans toute la maison.

Le capitaine laissa échapper un soupir. Il se retourna, dos a leur maison temporaire et laissa son regard glisser vers le ciel gris, rempli de nuages. Heureusement que Tyson était trop grognon pour remarquer ses moments de faiblesse.

**XxxxxX**

Rythmés par la pluie fine qui tombait, les quatre beybladeurs couraient, suivant en file leur capitaine. Déjà trempés et fatigués, ils se retenaient de ne pas protester, car Kai semblait de mauvaise humeur… En tout cas, plus que d'habitude !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les BladeBreakers avait un tournoi en France et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils restaient quelques jours à Paris. Pourtant Tyson se sentait nerveux. Le revoir le rendait étrange. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tyson !! Tu traine ! »

L'interpellé leva la tête pour croiser le regard noir de son capitaine. Et c'est alors qu'un nouveau duel commença entre les deux. Un de leurs nombreux duels immobiles et muets.

_« Pourquoi… ? »_

Kai se retourna finalement pour continuer a courir suivit par Ray et Max

_« Pourquoi je lui parle comme ça ? Il ne m'aime pas, ça se voit ! Alors pourquoi je fais tout pour que ça empire ? »_

**POV Ray**

Eh ben… Kai et Tyson se sont a nouveau tuer du regard… Cette ambiance commence à me gonfler. Enfin… Je préfère me concentrer sur l'entraînement sinon Kai va encore gueuler. Et puis je dois être en forme pour le tournoi contre les Majestics qui a lieu demain.

Tiens ? Que font tous ces gens réunit devant ce magasin de beyblade ? Je m'arrête et m'approche pour voir. Max semble me suivre… Kai va enrager...

Ah ! Ils regardent l'affiche du tournoi. Tous blottis les uns contre les autres, avec leurs gros parapluies, ils n'ont même pas remarqué que nous étions là. Pourtant, une gamine me regarde surprise. Puis elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens, semblant chercher quelque chose. Oula ! Kai arrive furax !

« - Kai-chan !! »

Hein ??? Je me retourne vers la gamine. Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Ah ok… Encore une fan de Kai. Heu…. Elle se jette sur lui et n'arrête pas de dire « Kai-chan ». Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant ça.

Tyson (qui nous a rejoint depuis apparemment un bon moment) se met a rigoler. Normal… Kai commence vraiment a péter un boulon. Il est rouge comme une tomate car la gamine ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Le pauvre… Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : les gens ont fini par nous remarquer. Ils nous réclame alors des autographes et nous posent des tonnes de questions. Bon… je pense que l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui…

**XxxxxX**

_« C'est chiant… j'ai envie de le voir… je l'aime tellement… »_

Kai entra dans la chambre de Tyson, qui était sur son lit mais ne dormait pas. Le garçon allongé continuait de penser a _lui _et ne remarqua même pas la présence de son capitaine dans la pièce. Il se mit a pleurer, mais l'autre, encore debout a l'entrée de la chambre, ne pu l'entendre de là où il était.

« - Tyson… ? - Hésita Kai.

- K… Kai… ? »

A ce moment là, le bleuté remarqua quelque chose de pas normal dans la voix du jeune homme a la casquette.

« - Tu… pleure… ? - Demanda-t-il doucement.

- … »

Le capitaine ferma la porte et s'approcha lentement. Petit a petit que la distance entre eux diminuait, il pouvait remarquer les larmes couler le longs de ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il s'assit sur le lit, tout près de lui et doucement il se mit a lui caresser ses cheveux couleur de nuit.

« - Ty… pourquoi tu pleure ? »

Tyson se releva, regarda Kai dans les yeux et, dans un geste incontrôlé, se jeta dans ses bras. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes a présent. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensible pour Kai, car ses pleures le faisait bégayer.

_« J'étais venu pour lui dire… lui dire que j'en ai marre de tout ça. Que j'en ai marre de ne voir dans ses yeux que sa haine envers moi. Et maintenant… maintenant… il est là, dans mes bras, a pleurer pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Tyson… je te veux… »_

« - Je l'aime…. »

Le capitaine sembla se réveiller soudainement.

« - Pardon ? - Dit-il, surprit.

- Je l'aime, Kai… Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait souffrir autant…

- …

- Tu veux bien… rester avec moi cette nuit…. ? Je veux pas être seul…

- … ok… »

Kai s'allongea aux côtés de Tyson. Il ne dormit pas, il le regarda toute la nuit.

**XxxxxX**

**POV Kai**

_« Alors il ne m'aime pas… j'aurais du m'en douter… »_

« - Kai ? »

Je me retourne vers Ray. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

« - Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Le tournoi va commencer.

- J'arrive. Allez-y déjà, je vous rejoins.

- ok… mais… t'es sûr que ça va ?

- On se voit tout a l'heure. Au revoir, Ray. »

Je me tire vite fait avant qu'il ne me pose d'autres questions. J'espère au moins que Tyson s'en sortira avec Robert. Eh ouais ! Je ne peux pas avoir Ty à cause d'un bouffon pareil. Mais dans ce cas… je préfère ne pas le gêner…

Ils sont tous partit pour le tournoi. C'est le moment. J'ai vu un grand pont en venant ici, il est pas loin. Ça sera l'endroit idéal, il parait que pas mal de gens se sont suicidé là-bas déjà…

**POV Tyson**

J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière…

_Je suis dans la rue et je pleure je ne sais pour quelle raison. Il pleut… Les gens autour de moi m'ignorent. Je suis seul, j'ai froid et je suis trempé. J'ai beau hurlé, personne ne me remarque. Pourquoi ? Et alors que tout devient noir autour de moi, quelqu'un me tend la main. Je la prends sans hésiter et cette personne me prend dans ces bras. Je ne me souviens plus de son visage ni des mots qu'il me susurrait à l'oreille mais c'était un moment tellement réel que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. On était là… tous les deux… sous son parapluie a s'embrasser… c'était merveilleux. _

C'est Max qui m'a réveillé pour le tournoi. Maintenant on est tous au stade de beyblade. Tous sauf Kai, il est sûrement aux toilettes.

Ah ! Voila les Majestics… Aller, Tyson, c'est le moment de lui dire… je m'approche d'eux et, tout tremblant, je lui parle.

« - Robert… ?

- Ah, Tyson ! Je te cherchais.

- Vraiment ? »

Est-ce que par hasard… ?

« - Oui, je voulais t'annoncer un truc important. Après le match on ira fêter tous ensemble mes fiançailles ! »

Fiançailles… ? Fiançailles… FIANÇAILLES ??? Nan, c'est pas possible ! Dites-moi… que c'est un rêve… un cauchemars…

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me retiens bien sûr mais… avec qui ?

« - Fiançailles… avec qui… ? - Je demande.

- Ça va Tyson ? Il me questionne, surprit par mes réactions.

- Avec qui ?? - J'ai presque crié là…

- Avec une fille que tu ne connaît pas. »

Il me la pointe du doigt. Je vois… cette nana est plutôt jolie… et surtout c'est une fille. Mais… ? Non… je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Je pleure comme une fontaine devant lui. Il me regarde étonné. Tu m'étonnes… Mais ça fait si mal que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Bon… je me casse d'ici moi.

Je cours, loin de tout le monde. Je les entends m'appeler mais je ne m'arrête pas, je ne me retourne pas. Je cours, je cours… je ne sais pas où je vais… je croyais avoir couru assez vite pour semer ceux qui auraient pu me suivre mais je sens une main m'attraper le poignet et me retourner.

« - Tyson !! »

J'essuie mes larmes et je le regarde. Ray…

« - Ty… Robert, il n'est pas fait pour toi… »

Qu… quoi ? Comment il ose me dire ça ??

« - Calme-toi, Tyson et ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne trouve pas qu'une autre personne est beaucoup plus importante a tes yeux que lui ?? Quelqu'un qui tient a toi, quelqu'un qui est toujours là pour toi, même si il a du mal a te le faire comprendre…

- … oui… »

Oui… je sais qui…

« - Tyson… Kai… il est partit… il m'a dit au revoir… »

Hein… Kai est… partit… ? Kai… ? Kai… Kai….

Lâche moi, Ray… je dois aller… sauver mon capitaine…

**POV Ray**

Tyson me force à le lâcher. Il a comprit… Il part en courant et je sais exactement où il va. Pas difficile, il n'y a qu'un endroit où _il_ peut être… un bon endroit pour se suicider…

Ah ! Max me rejoint. Il court pas très vite.

« - Dit, Ray, - me dit-il, essoufflé – comment t'a pu savoir pour Ty et Kai ? »

Je souris. Je me sens un peu comme l'ange gardien de l'équipe mais aussi un petit curieux qui met son nez dans les affaires des autres… bah ! Au moins j'ai résolu les problèmes de Ty ! Espérons qu'il arrive a temps…

« -Ray ? »

Oups… j'ai oublié Max, là.

« - En fait, Ty parle beaucoup de Kai dans son journal intime. Pas dur de comprendre se qu'il ressent en le lisant. Mais apparemment lui il n'avait pas comprit ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre… On ne le saura probablement jamais.

- Ah… Ray ?

- Oui ?

- T'a lu le journal de Tyson ?

- … »

Un sourire innocent se dessine sur mes lèvres…

**XxxxxX**

« - Kai !!!! »

Tyson attrapa son capitaine par les épaules pour l'empêcher de sauter. En le retournant vers lui, il fut surpris, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

_« __C'est… lui… »_

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » - demanda le bleuté

_« Oui… c'est lui… le garçon dans mon rêve… c'était… »_

« - C'était toi, Kai !!!! - Tyson cria, étonnant Kai.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Kai… ne fait pas ça… reste avec moi s'il te plait… »

Le capitaine resta sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui disait. Lui… lui qu'il aimait plus que tout… lui demandait de rester avec lui…

Le garçon à la casquette se jeta dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Il pleurait de joie, pour avoir réussi à l'empêcher de sauter.

« - Promet-le moi Kai… »

Kai le serra fort dans ses bras.

« - Tyson… je te le promet ! »

**Fin**

**Note :** dur dur de faire un One-shot… j'aurais jamais cru…

Enfin ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! A la prochaine !

**Petite Pub:** Vous aimez Beyblade ? Ça vous dirait de faire partit de mon forum ? Voici l'adresse :

bladeteam.superforum.fr

Blade Team : Un forum où on parle de Beyblade et bien plus ! Venez nombreux !


End file.
